An Adventurer's Expedition
by NobodyRemembers
Summary: Hilda's sense of adventure has slowly died out over the years as Trolberg began to expand outward across the land. After being given a journal by the woodman, she finally has something new to find that'll have her travel farther than she'd ever realize. Rated T for Sexual References and Violence.
1. Lost Sense

Trolberg, the beating heart of the countryside, though it was mostly city. It was a ways off from how most people coming into the town lived, whether it be to sell crops, shop for supplies, or just some place to stop at every once and awhile, Trolberg was the place to go for nearly anything. But, like most places, what you want from it usually isn't there. It was a Sunday, usually the most relaxed day of town, unsurprisingly. A rising sun gradually turning the sky gold, and enriched the clouds with orange under bellies, a cool but soothing wind swept throughout the town as brown and yellow leaves danced in the air. The perfect day for another perfect time to go adventuring. It had been four years since Hilda and her mum had moved to the big city and during that time, the city had improved greatly. Though the buildings were fairly the same, new ones were starting to rise up overshadowing the old buildings of the past. The surrounding land had become fairly barren due to the mayor beginning to outstretch the land of the town further outward with the rise of Trolberg's population. Sightings of creatures like the Woffs and Nisse have diminished significantly, to the point of some people questioning if they had went extinct in their area.

Hilda was walking down a street with Frida next to her, reading a pamphlet about a new library being built in town in a couple of months that would be replacing the old one. "Hilda, have you read this yet?" Frida asked, looking over to Hilda who wasn't paying much mind to anything.

"Read what? About the new library? Yes, I've already heard." Hilda responded in an almost monotone voice. Just her luck. Another thing from her past that was being taken away. She loved the old library in town and never once thought about there being a new one to replace it. Oddly enough, she still didn't even know the librarians name despite going there pretty much everyday in her past adventures. "Frida, you ever just sit back and think that all this new stuff is… I don't know, bad?"

Frida looked at Hilda and could tell exactly what she meant. All this change that's been happening to Trolberg over the last years had been pretty surprising for her as well, but she felt she was way more prepared for it than Hilda was. "Well… it's not all bad, right? There's a new aquarium that's going to be built soon. We could go there whenever we wanted."

Hilda sighed and crossed her arms. "I suppose so, but I'd rather be up close to an animal than watch it behind stupid glass. Anyway, let's go visit David. I'm sure he'd have a few ideas of what we could do."

After a few more minutes of walking, Frida and Hilda made it to David's house. Hilda knocked on the door and shortly afterward, David answered. He had grown his hair out a little bit longer, almost covering his eyes and had started sprouting some hairs under his chin.

"It's nice to see you two stopping by. What did you want?" David opened the door wider, indicating that the two were allowed to enter. The female teens entered and made their way to the living room where they decided to sit.

Hilda folded her arms and watched as David sat in a chair beside her. "We just wanted to know if you had any plans we could do. I would go exploring, but you already know how that's going…"

David frowned and knew how Hilda felt. Despite being much older, he was still scared of all the beasts they would casually encounter, though he isn't as scared as he was before. "Hilda… I-I mean, we could go to a park and just talk about things? That sounds like a plan right?"

Hilda mumbled as a response and stood up. "I'm not all that interested, but thanks for the offer." Hilda stood up and walked outside toward the direction of her home with Frida and David looking down the street, concerned with their friend's apparent depression. Not long after Hilda had left, a light rain storm took over the beautiful sky, darkening everything in sight. The blue haired girl was quickly drenched, but she didn't care. Rain never bothered her no matter how badly it poured down. "Ah, finally home…" Hilda sighed to herself before walking inside. She was greeted by her pet and best friend, Twig, a white deerfox she had kept as a pet since she was a child. Like her, it had grown bigger to the size of a wolf and was even fluffier than before, with its antlers now fully developed. It licked her face passionately and Hilda returned a smile that lasted only for a short while. She walked toward the living room where her mother was residing. Johanna sat focused, thinking of new designs she could create and possibly sell.

"Hi, Mum." Hilda said faintly. Though it was rather quiet, her mother still heard what she said.

"Hilda, something the matter? You've been acting like this for quite a while now, dear. I thought you would've gotten over it by now, but I guess not."

Hilda walked up beside her mother and sighed. "It's this city, it's not the same as it was before. I know it. Frida and David know it, and I bet you know it too. There's nothing much else to explore here anymore. I've seen all there is to see."

Johanna pulled her daughter in close and kissed her cheek. "You say that, but I'm sure there's at least one thing you haven't found yet." Hilda's mother laughed to herself before continuing back to her work.

"What makes you so sure? I've been to every place in and around town. There's nothing left to explore."

Johanna smirked a little, but quickly lost it as fast as it came. "Your father, he…" Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Hilda said before quickly rushing to the door. She opened it, revealing the woodman that would always enter her home from years ago. "You!"

"Mind if I stay here for a while? You humans are wrecking the place and my home isn't quiet enough to read in anymore." The woodman then breezed passed Hilda who hadn't even responded to his request. "Thanks, I'll be around here minding my own business if you need me." He then went upstairs, leaving Hilda and her mother alone.

"I never liked that creature." Johanna said to herself. "He'd always do something like this no matter what we did."

Hilda closed the front door and turned toward her mum with a smile. "Well, look at that. A visitor."

Johanna face palmed and looked over to her daughter who moved closer to her. "Hilda… you know how I feel about him. Why'd he even come back here anyway?"

Hilda looked toward the ground and back at her mother. "I may have told him to come visit from time to time, but it wasn't for him to come live with us, I swear!"

"Okay, okay, I suppose I could believe you with that. But, if he does anything to this house, he's out of here. Understand?"

Hilda knew what her mum was feeling at the moment and she didn't even want her to get the slightest hint that the woodman would be any threat. "Don't worry, Mum. You have my promise as an Sparrow Scout." Hilda hugged Johanna before running upstairs to check up on that peculiar woodman. "Now, where is he?" Hilda checked her mum's room and found it was empty. Same for the bathroom and every other room except… "He should be in the attic, maybe? It's fairly quiet up there, so I'm sure he's enjoying himself." Hilda walked into the hallway and pulled on a rope that was dangling from the sealing which pulled open a door, unfolding the ladder attached to it. Hilda began ascending the wobbling wooden ladder and peeled her head up high enough to see the woodman reading a book. "I knew you'd be here."

The woodman looked up from reading his book, his face a constant unchanging expression of, well, nothing. "Came here to bother me some more, I see. Come on up here and give me some company." Hilda did what was asked for her and climbed up into the attic and sitting beside him.

"So, what are your reading today?"

The woodman sighed and closed his book. "You can't ever stop asking, can you? If you really want to know, I'm reading about dragons."

Hilda's eyes opened wide with curiosity. "Dragons? What for? I have a feeling they exist, but I've never gotten the chance to see one."

The woodman laughed before handing Hilda the book. "Yes, dragons are real all right. They're pretty old too, but no one knows where they are. People have gone missing trying to find them. Go ahead and read on for yourself. I'm going to go bring back some wood."

With that, the woodman left, leaving Hilda gazing back at the book in her hands. It was a basic red leather book that had seemed to be in pretty bad shape. There were many marks and scratches on the casing that Hilda assumed it had been through a lot. _"No title and no author on the cover?" _Hilda thought to herself. "_I haven't read a book like this before." _She flipped it over and there was nothing on the back either. She opened it and was surprised to see a journal entry as the first page, which read:

_August 17, 1987_

_Me and Johanna had our first big argument today in years. I love her with all my heart, but I can't seem to understand why she's so against me going to find a dragon. Sure, they're potentially dangerous creatures, but I want to be one of the first people to actually stare into the eyes of one up close and personal. I really hate to do this to my family, but I… I just have to go find them. They're out there somewhere, I can feel it._

Hilda closed the book and multiple thoughts began to swarm around in her head. She just didn't know what to think of it at all. Dragons and this strange man piqued her interest the most, but it just began to hit her with more questions. Why was he so intent on finding a dragon? Who is he in the first place? With a newfound will of adventure in her heart, she descended the ladder of the attic and headed towards her mother.


	2. Revealed Secrets

_August 17, 1987_

_Me and Johanna had our first big argument today in years. I love her with all my heart, but I can't seem to understand why she's so against me going to find a dragon. Sure, they're potentially dangerous creatures, but I want to be one of the first people to actually stare into the eyes of one up close and personal. I really hate to do this to my family, but I… I just have to go find them. They're out there somewhere, I can feel it._

* * *

Hilda closed the book and multiple thoughts began to swarm around in her head. She just didn't know what to think of it at all. Dragons and this strange man piqued her interest the most, but it just began to hit her with more questions. Why was he so intent on finding a dragon? Who is he in the first place? With a newfound will of adventure in her heart, she descended the ladder of the attic and headed towards her mother.

Hilda turned the corner and eyed her mum who was still drawing at her art station as she usually was. She looked down at the book she had gripped firmly with two hands and sighed, finally gathering enough courage to ask about it. Step by step, Hilda made her way closer to her mother until she was a few inches away.

"Mum, I uh… I have a question. What's this book for?" Hilda asked whilst presenting the book for Johanna to see.

"What book are you," Johanna turned towards her daughter and gasped at the sight of the worn red book. "Where did you get that?!" Johanna responded quite violently which took Hilda by surprise. Hilda sighed once more before opening the book.

"The woodman was in the attic and when I joined him, he gave this book to me. I read through a few more pages and it seemed more like a journal to me. Anyway, I was just wondering… Who is the man in the book?"

Johanna's expression changed seemingly on a dime and she exhaled heavily. She took the book from her daughter and opened it, scanning each and every page of it. Hilda noticed her mum's eyes looked as if they were getting heavier with tears slowly forming. "Hilda… this journal was written by your father. I know I never really talked to you about him, but I had my reasons."

Hilda solemnly looked on and took in what her mother had told her. _My dad..? Why did she never…?_ Hilda felt her own tears starting to form, but instantly wiped them away. "Why did you never tell me about him?"

Johanna looked in her daughter's eyes and tried finding an answer to her question. "Sweetie, it's… it's complicated…" Johanna stood up and gave Hilda the journal back. "You and your father are so alike, it's funny." Hilda unconsciously tightened her grip on the book as her mum knelt down. "...You're father is the reason I never liked you going on adventures. It's also why I moved us to Trolberg. It was so I wouldn't lose you to adventuring like I lost him. He loved us, he truly did, but his sense of adventure is what split us a part. Do you understand?" Johanna saw Hilda's face and it looked confused, sad, worried… everything Hilda usually wasn't.

"Mum… would it be wrong to say that I-I want to find him?" Hilda managed to muster into words.

"Find him? It's been almost fifteen years since I've last seen him. There's no way you'd find him, but… I'm sure you will." Johanna smiled and kissed Hilda on the forehead.

"You think I'll be able to find him after all this time?"

"I'm sure you will, plus you have all the time in the world, remember? It's your summer vacation, unless, er… you maybe forgot?"

Hilda absentmindedly nodded and opened the journal. She flipped back to the first page and reread it. _August 17th… the day he left me and mum._ "I'm sure dad's journal will help me at least find out if he's still at least a live or not. How'd you even get it?"

"I gave it to her." A familiar, yet annoying voice chimed in.

"Woodman?" Hilda asked with much surprise in her voice.

Hilda and Johanna looked toward the voice's direction and saw the woodman carrying two stacks of wood, placing them on a table. "I gave it to her many years ago. Your father was a friend of mine, after all."

Johanna gave a stern glare at the woodman for butting in, but she softened up and looked down at Hilda. "Yes, the woodman and your father were very close. They always went out together." Johanna let out a slight chuckle. "I would even say they were best friends."

The woodman grabbed his wood off of the table. "He was a very dear friend to me and it actually… hurt when I found his little journal just lying in the snow after he left you and your mum, Hilda." The woodman threw the wood in the fireplace and sat down. "It took me many months to make it back to Trolberg and deliver it to her. Afterward, your mum just wanted me to leave and never come back, but you know how that went, right?"

"Now I understand everything…" Hilda said under her breath. "I'll find him and bring him home." Hilda turned towards her mum and hugged her. "I promise!"

Johanna hugged Hilda back, but didn't have anything to say. She really wanted Hilda to explore the world, but to tell her that her own father could be potentially dead? That would be a horrible thing to do. However, she did feel some tears begin to swell up but forced them back down. "Well… go on and get ready for your trip."

Hilda nodded confidently in response and dashed back upstairs. She quickly packed a book bag full of most of the necessary equipment like toothbrushes and the like. She then went to her mirror and pulled open a drawer, revealing Alfur, who was seemingly sleeping peacefully. Hilda gently nudged his face to wake him up. "Psst, wake up."

Alfur yawned and looked up to see Hilda staring down at him. "What's happening? Are you actually going out today?"

Hilda responded with a smile he hadn't seen from her in what seems like forever. "Yes, I'm going on an adventure! Pack a bag because we could be gone for a while."

Alfur sincerely smiled as Hilda walked away. Finally, a new adventure for the three of them, well four actually. Him, Hilda, Raven and Twig. "Now I have something new to write a report on! How exciting!"

* * *

**Sorry for the long break, but I was busy with life and stuff. Enjoy and/or review.**


	3. Missing Pieces

Hilda responded with a smile he hadn't seen from her in what seems like forever. "Yes, I'm going on an adventure! Pack a bag because we could be gone for a while."

Alfur sincerely smiled as Hilda walked away. Finally, a new adventure for the three of them, well four actually. Him, Hilda, Raven and Twig. "Now I have something new to write a report on! How exciting!"

It only took Hilda a good thirty minutes before she was finally done packing all of her things for the long journey ahead of her. However, there was one thing she needs: transportation. The Great Raven was always there when she needed to be somewhere, but for some reason around a year ago, he just stopped appearing. Hilda never knew why and was always concerned about her raven friend. Without him, she wouldn't be able to manage this journey on foot, although she knew it was possible, it would probably take years.

While Hilda was attending to her own things at the moment, Alfur was packing a miniature sized bag for himself, greatly looking forward to the new adventure ahead of him. "Hilda, where are we going anyway? It's been quite awhile since you've invited me on one of your trips around the woods."

Hilda looked back at Alfur and smiled. "Well, I'm going on a quest to find my father. Don't worry, my mum gave me her approval so she knows." Hilda looked out of her window and stared out over her city. "You know, I've never even met him, right?"

Alfur was caught by surprise and found himself unable to respond. Hilda never really spoke about her father over the years, but to have never even met him? That was something he wasn't quite prepared for. "Hilda… I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure there was a reason he left you and your mum."

Hilda closed her eyes and exhaled. "It's because he was too into adventuring, like me. Dragons caught his attention and he left us to go find them." She turned around and looked across from her room into her mirror. Maybe she would turn into someone like him one day. What if adventuring made her leave her future family as well?

"Hilda, listen to me. Your father may have been a great father and husband, but I've personally never really met him. However…," the little elf climbed on top of the dresser and pulled up his bookbag, "If we find him, you can ask him yourself and see why he left for yourself!"

Hilda smiled gently before nodding. "Yeah! You're right, Alfur. My mum and I only have this journal telling us what's been going on. If we find my dad, then we'll know the whole truth." Hilda rushed over to Alfur and put him under her burette. She then rushed downstairs and met her mum who was in the kitchen.

"Not leaving so soon, are you?" Johanna asked playfully. "I've made a good amount of cucumber sandwiches that should last you a bit while you're out there."

"Thanks, mum. I'm not leaving yet, though. I need to find the Great Raven first. He's all I need then I'll be on my way." Hilda sat at the dinner table and was handed a bag of Jorts. She didn't remember the last time she ever ate any, but she knew for a fact that she liked them.

"Well, that should hold you over until then." Johanna looked into her daughter's eyes and saw how much more lively they were compared to yesterday. It's almost as if her demeanor took a complete one hundred eighty degree turn. Her daughter finally seemed… happy.

Hilda grabbed the bag of chips and hugged her mum before leaving the house. "Alright, Alfur. First thing we have to do is bring David and Frida with me so we can see the librarian."

Alfur poked his head from under Hilda's burette and saw that they were moving toward David's house. "Why do you want them to come with us to see her? It doesn't take four people to come speak to her does it?"

"Of course not, but we always go together. It's just a habit at this point, I guess." Hilda continued walking while eating her Jorts until she found herself in front of David's steps. She ventured forward and knocked on the door. No response. She knocked on the door a tad bit louder and waited a few moments. _Still nothing?_ She thought to herself. She found it a little odd because David and his family were all home not too long ago. At least it didn't seem too much time had passed. "I don't think anyone's home, Alfur. Should I keep looking?"

"Of course! This might be the last time you see them for a good long time, after all." Alfur reminded.

Hilda did as her elf friend suggested and peered in through the window on the front of the house. What she saw made her jaw drop. There in the middle of the living room, was Frida and David seemingly making out with each other on the couch unaware that their friend had been knocking. It soon escalated when David took off his shirt and the pair quickly made their way upstairs. Hilda began to blush and turned around, slumping to the ground. "Okay… guess they aren't coming."

"Hilda what happened? Did you see anything?" The little elf asked, but gained no response in return. "Hello? Hilda?"

"I saw something, alright. But, it's what I'm not going to see is what I'm worried about. Anyway, it'll just be us two going to see the librarian since uh… David appears to be busy at the moment." Hilda stood up and started walking again.

"Wait, Hilda! You're forgetting Fri-"

"She's busy too!" Hilda quickly shouted, cutting Alfur off.

"Well, that was quite rude. Cutting me off like that and all, but if they're both busy then so be it." Alfur slide back under Hilda's hat and laid down.

"Well, I guess I'm off then." Hilda turned back and eyed the house, her friends unaware that she needed them. She sighed before venturing out on her own towards the library. It wasn't long before she found herself inside and unsurprisingly, she was still the only person to ever visit which always seemed off to her. Even after all these years, no one dared to enter the place for any reason.

"It's been quite a while since you've been around here, hasn't it?" A familiar voice said from behind Hilda.

Hilda turned around to see the librarian standing behind her with two books in her hands. "It has, hasn't it? Let me guess, those are for me?"

The librarian laughed. "Maybe they are, but who knows, right? Come follow me." The librarian turned around and began walking with Hilda close behind. Hilda wouldn't ever expect the librarian to know everything about her and her father was no exception.

"I guess we'll see, won't we?"


End file.
